


On Her Trail

by mayachain



Series: valentines 2017 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Relationships, Community: 14valentines, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Loyalty, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Quinn graduates from Yale. She excels at politics. Becomes a congresswoman, a senator. To none of her glee club friends' surprise she becomes President.





	

Quinn goes to Yale. Quinn goes to Yale and excels. Quinn goes to Yale and excels and goes into politics. Becomes a congresswoman.

Running her very first campaign trail she cannot afford to leave her opponents a single thing to attack her with. All her dirty laundry gets spilled upfront: Teenage pregnancy, adoption, cheating, low-key drug use, mental health issues, texting while driving and the temporary wheelchair stint that was a direct consequence of it. 

She promised Shelby no contact unless Beth wants it once she turns eighteen. She breaks that promise to ask for permission before she declares her candidacy. Shelby and especially Beth are declared off-limits once their names become known. Those who ignore the decree quickly learn why Santana Lopez is not Quinn’s official security detail.

Once Quinn is winning her father crawls out of the woodwork. For the fame and power she now holds he can even swallow that she praises the late Congressman Hummel as her mentor. That she’s hired the man’s son as her deputy campaign manager.

Due to form he renounces her when she refuses to invite or speak to him. Rarely has the father of a candidate been shunned like Mr. Fabray is shunned by his daughter. 

On her way to become a senator she marries her baby daddy with a ten-year delay. By then it is clear that had she chosen someone else or no one, she would not be any less of a woman.

Her nose might be fake but her commitment to her country is genuine. When she speaks out on diversity issues she earns criticism from all sides but her friendships are genuine. Her faith – and her respect for those who don’t share it – is genuine.

Quinn graduates from Yale. She excels at politics. Becomes a congresswoman, a senator. To none of her glee club friends' surprise she becomes President.

During her inauguration Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry have a sing-off with the national anthem. Her campaign manager kisses his husband in front of everyone. The daughter she had at sixteen with the boy who is now the First Husband is watching from miles away with the woman who raised her.

The White House staff becomes used to frequent song and laughter. The policies Fabray implements regularly spark the ire of former Vice President Sue Sylvester. The political landscape transforms the day Quinn acknowledges the woman as her teacher. 

L. Quinn Fabray is the best President the United States have ever seen.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and if I could write action I would include the bit where Quinn's trust in Brittany S. Pierce's dancing skills saves her from terrorists.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Choreography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656666) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain)




End file.
